


...because I will burn enemies while you sleep

by Kofaros



Series: line between ambition and obsession [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family Madness (Harry Potter), Orion is a calm ferocious father, and he kills those who threaten his Reggie
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kofaros/pseuds/Kofaros
Relationships: Arcturus & Regulus & Orion, Original Percival Graves/Gellert Grindelwald
Series: line between ambition and obsession [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197173
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. family love

**Грань между амбициозностью и одержимостью тоньше, чем можно себе представить. Вам лучше посмотреть под ноги и понять, где вы стоите.**

_...Орион закусил губу от боли в руках, но это не остановило его мать от нового взмаха палочкой._

_-Помни, Орион, это все для блага семьи, - произнесла Ликорис, его тетя. - Ты должен научиться терпеть боль и невзгоды. Как истинный Блэк._

_-Toujours Pur. Амбиции, хитрость, величие, ум и сила. Вот что главное в волшебниках, Орион, - сказал его дед. - Мы самая могущественная семья в Британии, наши предки влияли на важные события и других стран, разумеется. И мы должны идти по их стопам. Ты еще юн, но ты должен понимать, почему мы так поступаем._

_-Это все ради нашей семьи и тебя самого, Орион. Любовь может причинять боль, - улыбнулась его мать, глядя на проступающую на его руках кровь, - но от этого наши узы лишь крепчают..._

...Орион приоткрыл глаза, смотря в потолок. Он слышал, как Вальбурга кричала на целителя, но не обратил на это внимания, поднимаясь с дивана. Его взгляд сместился к его рукам. Он носил одежду с длинными рукавами, но не потому что стыдился. Он мог бы давно убрать шрамы магией, но не делал этого. 

_Любовь причиняет боль._

Он прошел в спальню, когда услышал звук камина, означающий, что целитель ушел. Орион привалился к дверному проему, смотря на жену, истерично листающую книгу.

-Он сказал, что все в порядке! - крикнула Вальбурга. - Мы оба в порядке, так _почему_?! 

Чистокровные волшебники женились сразу после совершеннолетия и заводили наследника, чтобы потом сосредоточиться на делах семьи и карьере. Родители часто заключали для своих детей брачные контракты, чтобы обеспечить долгий союз между чистокровными семьями. Любовь слишком большая роскошь даже для них, но они ценили величие и амбиции больше чувств, чтобы заботиться об этом. Таковы традиции.

Вальбурга и Орион были троюродными братом и сестрой, между ними был брачный контракт еще с детства, им обоим уже за двадцать. Но у них все еще не было ребенка. Это было унизительно для чистокровных.

-Нам нужен наследник, - прошипела Вальбурга. - Арктурус - Лорд Блэк, он может назначить наследником кого-то из побочной ветви.

Орион сложил руки на груди, не споря с ней. Технически, он был следующим Лордом Блэком, хотя отец никогда его таковым не называл. Но Арктурус всегда был себе на уме, он легко мог передать титул кому-то еще. Не сказать, что это сильно волновало самого Ориона.

Он делал то, что требовалось от него. Он работал на благо семьи. Когда у него появится наследник, он будет воспитывать его достойным титула Лорда Блэка. _Все просто, верно?_

-Не хочешь что-то сказать наконец, Орион?

-Найди какое-нибудь зелье вместо того, что сотрясать воздух, - равнодушно произнес он. - И не устраивай сцен перед целителями. Арктурус не обрадуется, если пойдут слухи.

Вальбурга сжала зубы, кивая. Она знала лучше, чем жаловаться ему. Ее всегда напрягала равнодушная натура мужа, но он был превосходным партнером в глазах чистокровных. Она переживала, что он мог отозвать брачный контракт, если она не забеременеет, ведь он был моложе и красивее нее, он мог найти кого-то еще в жены. Хотя это маловероятно, ведь Блэки предпочитали жениться на ком-то из ближнего круга, а вариантов было не так много к настоящему времени. Многие мужчины в семье в итоге остались холостыми и умерли, не оставив наследников.

Орион оставил ее с книгами по зельям и отправился в кабинет, где снова лег на диван. В последнее время он постоянно чувствовал головную боль и странную пустоту в душе. Это из-за проблемы с наследником?.. 

_...Орион скривился, читая письмо. Вальбурга чуть волосы на себе не рвала._

_-Гриффиндор! Этот паршивец!_

_Сигнус фыркнул._

_-Вы явно облажались с его воспитанием._

_-Что за позорище, - вздохнула Друэлла. - Я уже не говорю о том, что Сириус подружился с ребенком Поттеров..._

...Орион открыл глаза, вздрогнув, как от удара. Что за черт? Он сел, проводя по лицу рукой. Проблема с наследником не беспокоила его настолько сильно, чтобы он начал видеть странные сны. Или не сны? Он замер.

_Сумасшествие Блэков._

Семья Блэк одна из самых старых и влиятельных чистокровных семей. Не только в Британии, Блэки переселялись в другие страны тоже. Из-за влияния, амбициозности и силы они быстро набирали мощь в незнакомых местах. Конечно, связь между семьями в разных странах терялась, но сути это не меняло. Блэки - это пример для многих чистокровных семей. Но это хорошая часть, если это можно так назвать.

Плохая часто в том, что из-за частого кровосмешения и родства лишь с определенным кругом чистокровных семей магия в семье начинала себя изживать, таланты Блэков оборачивались против них. Говорили, что Блэки давно подвергнуты частым перепадам настроения и безумию, что темная магия затуманила их разум. Орион знал, что частично это правда. Но дело именно в их талантах. Когда-то среди его предков были провидцы. 

Но этот дар может стать проклятием. Люди не должны знать о грядущем, а провидцы видят слишком много возможностей. Их разум не справляется с тем, что они видят, с их собственными ожиданиями. Это сказывается на здоровье, психическом и физическом одинаково. Сколько провидцев умерло в раннем возрасте, потому что дар оказался слишком сильным для них? Нельзя использовать лишь часть дара, либо все, либо ничего.

Орион так же знал, что его отец неплохо с этим справлялся. Его было _невозможно_ обмануть, он будто чуял ложь. Вальбурга была одержима традициями семьи и чистотой крови, но благодаря этому, она обладала невероятной хваткой. Орион думал, что его это обошло стороной.

Он был очень равнодушным человеком, его лишь интересовали руны и защитная магия. Он не привязывался к людям, не любил Вальбургу. Жил обычной жизнью чистокровного мага. Орион сжал переносицу, собираясь с мыслями. 

Если это не был просто сон, если в нем и правда проснулся дар семьи, то что это значит? Это будущее? Или просто _возможность_? Его сын поступил на Гриффиндор в его сне. Сириус. Имя одного из тех, кто оставил шрамы на руках и спине Ориона. _Любовь причиняет боль._ Это было необходимостью, чтобы закалить характер. _Соберись, Орион, ты думаешь не о том._

-По крайней мере, наследник у нас будет, - пробормотал он...

_...Вальбурга и Сириус вновь спорили где-то наверху. Орион оторвался от книги, заметив младшего сына, вошедшего в библиотеку._

_-Регулус, я думал, что ты у Арктуруса._

_-Я был на прогулке, - тихо ответил мальчик, сжимая новую книгу._

_Орион ясно видел, что она магловская, но ничего не сказал. Регулус прошел к дальнему стеллажу и со знанием дела подменил обложку книги на обложку магического учебника. Сверху раздался вопль Сириуса. Орион вздохнул._

_-Надеюсь, они не разобьют еще что-нибудь..._

Орион свернул пергамент и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он решил записывать то, что видел, чтобы решить, сходит он с ума или нет. Пока что он не был уверен в ответе, потому что видел слишком мало.

Выходило, что у него будет два сына. Сириус и Регулус. Сириус наследник семьи, но он _гриффиндорец_. Как так вышло? А вот Регулус... Орион подпер щеку рукой. Его младший сын казался каким-то тихим, что ли. Почему сам Орион не ругал его за то, что он ходил в магловские районы? Где-то же он брал магловские книги. Его мысли сами собой вернулись к прошлому.

Очевидно, он не воспитывал сыновей так, как воспитывали его. Но почему? Не видел причин, вероятно. Он их не любил? Орион не был уверен, что значит _любить_. Частично он понимал, что нельзя причинять боль детям, как причиняли боль ему. Но его мать, тетя и дед делали это, чтобы он вырос достойным человеком. Хотя Арктурус этого не делал, кстати. Орион только сейчас задумался об этом. Может, поэтому его отец не назвал его своим наследником? Решил, что Орион не стоит его времени и не участвовал в его воспитании? Конечно, Арктурус учил его дипломатии и магии, но они никогда не проводили время вместе.

В любом случае, Орион не испытывал много чувств в своей жизни. Он сомневался, что рождение детей это изменит. Мысли мужчины прервал хлопок.

-Мастер Орион, госпожа неважно себя чувствует, поэтому не присоединится к вам за ужином, - доложил Кикимер, поклонившись.

-Ясно.

 _Опять переборщила с зельями._ Желание забеременеть уже стало навязчивой идеей для Вальбурги. Орион кивком отпустил домовика, пытаясь определить, когда он станет отцом на основе его снов...

_...Орион скосил глаза на сидящего рядом сына, увлеченно читающего книгу с картинками. Малыш удивленно моргнул, почувствовав, как его слегка ткнули в щеку._

_-Это ты таскаешь сладости с кухни, не так ли? - усмехнулся Орион. - Твоя мать думает, что это Сириус._

_Регулус мгновенно покраснел, спрятав лицо за книжкой._

_-Просто он попался пару раз, - признался он._

_Мужчина хмыкнул, погладив сына по волосам. Маленькая змея, однозначно. Хотя внутренне Орион считал младшего сына слабым котенком, а старшего непоседливым щенком._

_-Раз он попался, то пусть расплачивается. В следующий раз будет умнее..._

...Орион потер виски, унимая головную боль. Он видел _те_ сны от силы раз в месяц, но с каждым разом было все хуже. У него почти каждую неделю шла кровь носом и он начал путать реальность со снами. Например, забывал, что в _этом_ времени стеллаж стоял в другом углу, эти книги они еще не купили или что _Ликорис еще не умерла_. Он с трудом скрыл удивление, увидев ее на семейном ужине, потому что во сне видел, как ее хоронили.

 _Это только то, что касалось его._ Орион не хотел думать о том, что будет, если дар начнет проявляться дальше.

-Это невыносимо, - простонала Вальбурга, отшвыривая пергамент. - Мне придется пить зелья еще месяц, чтобы восстановиться после болезни. Что, если это повлияет на беременность?

-Ты не беременна, - произнес Орион, не открывая глаз. - Хватить говорить об этом, иначе Ликорис отпустит еще один комментарий об этом.

-Эта женщина совершенно не знает такта, - прошипела его жена. - Она сказала, что _если_ у нас появятся дети, она станет их крестной матерью.

Пальцы Ориона предательски дернулись. Он приоткрыл глаза, непонимающе глянув на собственную руку. _Что это было?_

-Мастер Орион, у вас кровь! - пропищал Кикимер.

-Знаю.

Орион запрокинул голову под усталым взглядом жены.

-Видишь, это уже и на твоем здоровье сказывается. Может... есть какой-то ритуал?

Блэк пожал одним плечом. Он знал, что у них будет два сына, _если это не плод его больного воображения_ , но не знал, если Вальбурга забеременела без помощи магии. Ориону было примерно тридцать в его сне, когда родился старший ребенок, а Вальбурга старше мужа. К тому же, очевидно, у нее имелись проблемы со здоровьем. Может, они все-таки использовали какой-то ритуал?

-Может, - все что он ответил...

_...Руки и спина просто горели от боли. На пол капала кровь из ран, пачкая паркет._

_-Ты должен быть сильным, Орион. Блэки не плачут, не просят пощады и не прощают..._

Орион резко сел в кровати, схватившись за руку. Он поднялся на ноги, чудом не разбудив жену и слепо идя к ванной, но перед его глазами стояла совсем другая картина...

_...Орион вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение к своей руке. Регулус отдернул свои маленькие ручки, испугавшись его реакции. Он впервые увидел отца без рубашки и захотел рассмотреть шрамы на его руках._

_-Прости, - виновато пробормотал малыш._

_Орион взял его в руки, прижав к груди._

_-Все хорошо, Реджи. Это просто шрамы._

_-Тебя кто-то обидел?_

_-Нет, это было ради моего блага._

_Ребенок сморщил лоб, обдумывая его слова._

_-Как боль могла помочь тебе?_

_-Это укрепило мой характер и семейные связи, малыш. Но я... не собираюсь это повторять. - Руки Ориона сжались сильнее вокруг его сына. - Не думай об этом, потому что это не произойдет с тобой..._

...Орион сжал край раковины, приходя в себя. Он поднял голову, смотря в зеркало. Под глазами цвета стали залегли глубокие тени, а черные волосы торчали в разные стороны. Мужчина был готов поклясться, что видел несколько седых волос, которых не было там несколько дней назад. Он повернул кран и вновь опустил голову под ледяную воду, сцепив зубы.

 _Как боль могла помочь тебе?_ Такой детский вопрос и все же... у Ориона не нашлось правдивого ответа. Та боль не укрепила его дух, она заставила его закрыться от других, стать равнодушным. Да, это заставило его видеть намерения людей четче, заставило сначала все обдумывать, а уже потом действовать. Но разве он не мог обойтись без этого? 

Видимо, он начал сомневаться в своей семье, раз он стал _мягким_. Он был мягким с младшим сыном, он видел это. Он думал, что Регулус просто слабый и тихий, вот и все. Но во сне Орион испытывал чувства, которые еще не возникли в нем. Он считал Сириуса наследником семьи Блэк, как и ожидал. Он был разочарован в нем, когда мальчишка сбежал. _Подумать только, он сбежал к Поттерам из всех людей._ Но Регулуса он... любил? Орион выключил воду, выпрямляясь. 

Нет, он просто воображает вещи. Он не знает, что такое любовь на самом деле. Просто Регулус был мягким и слабым, младшим ребенком, всегда в тени брата. Вероятно, Орион просто хотел позаботиться о нем. Если это все правда, если Орион не сходил с ума, как другие члены его семьи, то ему нужно быть готовым.

___________________________________________________________

Октавиан Принц приподнял бровь, заметив, как Орион чуть не врезался в дверной косяк.

-С твоим сыном все хорошо? - уточнил он у Арктуруса, идя с ним по коридору. 

-Вероятно, - пожал плечами тот. - Думаю, Вальбурга его уже достала своими попытками, знаешь.

-Неудивительно. Странно, что у них нет детей, если они оба здоровы. Что ты будешь делать, если у тебя так и не появится наследник?

-А ты?

Октавиан поморщился. Он все еще не мог простить свою дочь за то, что она сбежала с маглом.

-Когда-нибудь она вернется, - вздохнул он. - Эйлин не выдержит долго в магловском мире. Я никогда не спрашивал, но почему ты не назначил Ориона наследником? 

-Он наследник.

-Но ты не делал это известным, как это принято. Думаешь, он не справится?

-Не уверен. Орион силен, но... - Арктурус замолчал, подбирая слова. - Он слишком равнодушный, я бы сказал. Будто его не волнует титул, хотя мой отец сам его воспитывал, чтобы Орион стал достойным Лордом Блэком. Все мероприятия он оставляет Вальбурге, не участвуя в их организации. Сначала я думал, что он просто уступает ей, как его жене, но теперь понимаю, что он просто этим не интересуется.

Октавиан потер бровь, обдумывая услышанное. 

-Я тоже оставляю такие вещи жене, но это потому, что я люблю ее. Честно говоря, не сказал бы, что Орион и Вальбурга пылают любовью друг к другу.

-С моей женой было тоже, - отмахнулся Блэк. - У нас был свадебный контракт, но мы нашли общий язык в итоге. Любовь не главное в жизни чистокровных, сам знаешь.

-Не преувеличивай, без любви не обойтись. Люди должны хотя бы нравится друг другу, - фыркнул Октавиан. - Вот одни из моих предков поженились чисто по расчету и, судя по слухам, каждый семейный вечер проводили, обмениваясь колкостями.

-Если бы все было так плохо, Вальбурга и Орион бы разошлись, а не пытались завести ребенка. У них обоих характер не сахарный.

-Да? Ты же сказал, что Орион равнодушный. Да и я не могу вспомнить хоть один случай, когда он выходил из себя или спорил с кем-то.

-Это так, но он не делает то, что ему совсем не нравится. Я думал, что моя жена и отец воспитывали его лучше. Они занимались его образованием, когда я был в командировках или просто занят на работе. Честно говоря, не понимаю, почему он не вкладывается в семью больше, - вздохнул Блэк.

______________________________________________

-Вы беременны, - подтвердил целитель, - поздравляю, леди Блэк.

Вальбурга почти упала на стул от облегчения. Кикимер торопливо подал ей стакан воды.

-Наконец-то! Какая неделя? Что нужно теперь пить и есть? Сколько будет...

Орион закрыл глаза, привалившись к стене в коридоре и запрокинув голову. _Это случилось._ Он чувствовал смесь облегчения и страха. Он не спятил, по крайней мере, не полностью. Но это значило, что его сны _правда_. Он должен... переживать это вновь? Орион отстранился от стены и пошел в свой кабинет, так и не войдя в гостиную, где Вальубрга засыпала целителя вопросами. Блэк достал из ящика стола пергамент дрожащей рукой.

Первым родиться Сириус. Гриффиндорец, предатель крови, друг Поттеров. Как Ориону сделать из него настоящего Блэка? Оставить воспитание на остальных членов семьи? Делать тоже самое, что Мелания и другие делали ему? Оставить все Регулусу? Мысль не понравилась Ориону, хотя он не понимал причину. Нет, Регулус слишком мягкий и слабый, он не сможет стать наследником семьи. Хотя в предпоследнем сне Орион видел, как Арктурус назвал именно Реджи, _Регулуса_ , наследником семьи. Но почему? Это связано с даром самого Арктуруса? Что он _видел_?

Орион прикусил губу, пытаясь успокоиться. Но его руки прострелило болью, отчего он почти застонал...

_...Регулус прикусил губу, скрываясь за большим деревом у кромки леса и обняв колени._

_-Ты знаешь, что я поддержу это, братишка! - засмеялся Сириус, обнимая Джеймса за плечи. - Уверен, Лили еще станет твоей!_

_-Еще бы! - рассмеялся Поттер. - Может, ты тоже наконец наберешься смелости._

_-Не понимаю, о чем ты, - тут же отмахнулся Блэк, кинув быстрый взгляд на Ремуса, сидящего неподалеку._

_-Ага, - протянул Джеймс._

_-Ах ты!_

_Два гриффиндорца затеяли шутливую борьбу под смех сокурсников. Регулус прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как в его душе что-то оборвалось, когда Сириус назвал братом другого..._

...Орион вытер глаза ладонью, чувствуя влагу. _Его сыну было больно._ Мужчина мотнул головой, приходя в себя. Сириус явно был позором их семьи. Неужели это ошибка Ориона и Вальубрги? Орион не видел во снах признака того, что они были плохими родителями. Они дали Сириусу все, быть наследником такой семьи как их должно быть честью. Так почему мальчишка бросил семью, примкнул к _свету_ , связался с _оборотнем_ и ненавидел их всех? 

Орион положил ладонь на шею, разминая ее. Может, он просто не видел все? Он видел лишь отрывки, то, что имело большое значение для Блэков или что касалось лично его. Но тогда он уже должен был увидеть причину такой ненависти. Вот почему он не понимал человеческие эмоции, люди могли быть очень сложными существами, даже если в них не было ничего особенного.

Он замер, пробегая глазами по пергаменту. Он видел события до совершеннолетия его сыновей. А потом? Его дара было недостаточно? Или он уже умер к тому моменту? Сколько ему будет, 50 лет? Как он мог умереть так рано? Если подумать, из-за вырождения магии в их семье здоровье некоторых Блэков оставляло желать лучшего. У него тоже или это из-за дара? 

Тогда выходило, что он умрет, а семья останется без наследника из-за выходок Сириуса. Кто тогда станет Лордом Блэком? Неужели действительно Регулус?

______________________________________________________

_...Вальбурга осела на пол, не сдерживая слезы. Орион молча вышел из гостиной, направляясь в спальню сына. Кикимер, встретивший его в коридоре, отскочил в сторону в ужасе, едва увидев его глаза. **Почти черные от темной магии, плескавшейся внутри.**_

_В комнате младшего сына Орион молча все оглядел и повел плечом. Газетные вырезки на стенах и обои мгновенно разлетелись в клочья. **Его сын мертв.** Нет, **его мальчика убили.** Свет? Пожиратели Смерти? Или лично Темный Лорд? **Его ребенка больше нет.**_

_Они даже тело не смогли найти, но там не могло быть сомнений. Регулус бы не бросил семью. Он не его бесполезный брат. **Кто?**_

_-Кикимер._

_Дрожащий домовой эльф мгновенно появился рядом. Орион перевел на него ледяной взбешенный взгляд._

_-Что ты знаешь?_

_Только этому эльфу мальчик мог что-то сказать. И эльф задрожал сильнее, выдавая себя с головой._

_-Х-хозяин, Кикимер... нет, мастер Регулус..._

_Орион схватил домовика за горло, поднимая над землей._

**_-Где мой ребенок, отребье?.._ **

**_..._ ** _Орион взял тело сына дрожащими руками, не реагируя на огонь вокруг. Безжизненные белые глаза посмотрели на него в ответ. Орион прижал сына к груди и издал нечеловеческий вой..._

_...Пусто, в его душе так пусто. Он знал, что уже не встанет с кровати. Он бросил всю свою магию в чары вокруг дома, даже использовал кровь для усиления. Но какой в этом смысл? Его ребенок уже не вернется в этот дом. Любовь причиняет боль, но он уже ничего не чувствует. Он слишком поздно понял, почему так выделял младшего сына. Он совсем не ожидал, что у него появится два ребенка. Он знал, что делать с наследником семьи, это **традиция** , но что делать со вторым ребенком? Орион не знал, что делать, это и значило быть отцом. Он был настоящим отцом. И он опоздал. Теперь осталась лишь пустота..._

...Орион едва успел склониться над раковиной, прежде чем его вывернуло. По его щекам лились слезы, а тело била дрожь. Он открыл кран магией, потому что не мог повернуть ручку дрожащей рукой, и жадно начал глотать воду.

-Х-хозяин, что...

Орион посмотрел в зеркало, где отразились его мертвенно-ледяные почти черные глаза и Кикимер содрогнулся.

_-Прочь с глаз._

Блэк включил душ и встал под струи ледяной воды, но это не принесло облегчения. _Его малыш умирал в таком же холоде?_ Орион с трудом подавил рвотный рефлекс и прислонился лбом к стене.

_Это его ребенок. У него с таким трудом появился наследник, а потом неожиданно родился еще один сын, которого он не ждал. Это его ребенок. Маленький, слабый здоровьем, тихий, мягкий и любопытный. **Его**. Он не знал, как вести себя с ребенком, которого не планировал, он чувствовал себя настоящим отцом. Вся его боль окупилась в итоге. **Его забрали у него.** _

Орион оскалил зубы, ударяя стену кулаком. В отличие от прошлых разов, его чувства, те, что он еще не должен был испытывать, остались с ним, не исчезнув с пробуждением.

_Помни, Орион, это все для блага семьи. Toujours Pur. Любовь может причинять боль, но от этого наши узы лишь крепчают. Блэки не плачут, не просят пощады и не прощают. Лишь амбициозные люди достигают успеха, сын, потому что знают, чего хотят._

_Все ради семьи. Все принадлежит семье. Лишь семья имеет значение. Влияние, сила и амбиции идут от семьи и в семью._

- _Мое_ , - прохрипел Орион, вновь ударяя стену. Один из шрамов на его руке уже кровоточил, но боль не могла обуздать тьму внутри его тела.

_Его. Его семья, его ребенок. Они забрали его сына. Убили его. Это его малыш. **Его.**_


	2. family pain

Альфард нахмурился, осторожно идя по библиотеке. Орион нашелся у самого дальнего стеллажа. Он сидел на полу, скрестив ноги и обложившись книгами и свечами. Альфард на мгновение замер, чувствуя исходящую от него темную магию, и внимательно оглядел. Орион всегда был стройным, но было заметно, что он потерял вес. И тени под его глазами ясно выделялись на белоснежной коже. Рукав на правой руке был закатан, открыв татуировку и полосы шрамов. 

-Созвездие Льва?

Орион приподнял голову, одарив родственника усталым и холодным взглядом, но просто кивнул. Альфард еще сильнее нахмурился. Его сестра была занята подготовкой к рождению ребенка, сказав, что Орион все время проводил в библиотеке последние дни. _Вероятно, готовится к воспитанию наследника,_ как она выразилась. Но Альфард видел книги вокруг. _Темная магия, кровавые ритуалы, магические таланты древности._ Рождение наследника - последнее, что волновало его, очевидно.

-Ликорис устраивает бал сегодня вечером, - произнес Альфард. - Попросила передать вам приглашения.

-Оставь Вальбурге. 

-Ты в порядке? - Они встретились глазами. Альфард прищурился. - По тебе не скажешь, что ты в восторге от того, что скоро у тебя появится наследник. А ведь для Блэков это очень важно.

-Так почему сам не бежишь к алтарю, дорогой брат? - криво усмехнулся Орион, заставляя плечи троюродного брата напрячься. - Кто знает, кого Арктурус назначит наследником в итоге?

_Это странно._ Орион всегда равнодушен, его почти ничего не интересует. Он ведь должен был стать следующим Лордом их семьи. Он всегда усердно выполнял свою работу в департаменте международного магического сотрудничества, увеличивая влияние и славу семьи. Так почему сейчас у него такое выражение лица? Альфард уже видел такие глаза. Когда Вальбурга говорила о чистоте крови, когда Ликорис говорила об узах между Блэками, когда Регулус говорил об охоте на темных тварей. Уверенность, амбиции, _одержимость_. 

-...Вероятно, я не такой хороший Блэк, чтобы делать это.

Усмешка Ориона стала острее и жестче.

-Тогда не задавай таких вопросов.

Орион вернулся к чтению, не обращая внимания, что свечи почти погасли. Альфард бесшумно оставил его одного и спустился на первый этаж.

-Наконец-то, - закатила глаза Вальбурга. - Ты никогда не задерживался в обществе книг так долго.

-Уж тебе ли не знать, каково это, - хмыкнул Альфард, не говоря о том, что делал ее муж.

Похоже, семейное безумие коснулось Ориона тоже. Альфард не собирался это кому-то говорить, конечно. В глубине души он всегда думал, что однажды Орион просто сорвется. На него возлагали слишком много надежд. Мысли мужчины вернулись к внешности родственника. Почему созвездие Льва, интересно? И откуда шрамы? Они явно старые, но Альфард не мог припомнить, чтобы с его троюродным братом что-то случалось. Вальбурга тоже подобное не упоминала. С другой стороны, когда ее волновало что-то, кроме _ее_ благополучия?

_____________________________________________________________

Орион закрыл глаза, откидывая голову назад и стараясь не замечать головную боль. Такая боль и никакого толка. _Этих снов мало._ Какой смысл видеть будущее, если он не знал, где источник проблемы? С Сириусом все более или менее понятно. Но что с Регулусом?

Орион сжал рубкашку в районе сердца. _Больно._ Он ошибался ранее, он и правда любил младшего сына, потому что чувствовал себя живым рядом с ним. Все эмоции и чувства, которые Орион был в состоянии испытывать, сосредоточились на Регулусе до такой степени, что он не пережил смерть своего ребенка. И эти чувства не исчезли.

В своих снах, видениях, пророчествах, _неважно что это такое_ , Орион испытывал чувства, которые со временем в нем проснуться, но после пробуждения терял их. _Ведь это время еще не наступило._ Но его дар становился сильнее, видимо. Например, недавно он встретил человека, которого через два года ему придется уволить за его некомпетентность, хотя он был неплохим парнем. Орион не испытывал к нему каких-то чувств изначально, но сейчас чувствовал раздражение, зная, какой нервотрепкой обернется поиск замены на его место. И чувства к Регулусу не исчезли. Сама мысль о его смерти сводила с ума. _Хотя он уже сошел, верно?_

Ему нужно увидеть _больше_. Нужно найти источник. Почему его мягкий слабый сын пошел на смерть? Что сделал этот паршивый эльф? Что он _упускает_? Орион взял книгу по темным ритуалам. _Здесь должен быть способ усилить магическое чутье..._

_...Глаза Регулуса расширились в ужасе, когда Кикимер появился в его спальне._

_-М-маст-тер Р-Регулус-с..._

_-Что случилось, Кикимер?!_

_Юноша бросился к домовику, чувствуя, как его сердце опустилось от нехорошего предчувствия._

_-К-Кикимер в-выполнил пр-риказ..._

_Темный Лорд. Это его рук дело?.._

_...Регулус пустым взглядом смотрел на газетные вырезки в его комнате. Он чувствовал такую гордость, когда Темный Лорд обратился к нему с просьбой. Его кумир нуждался в его помощи! А теперь? Вместо гордости и надежды он чувствовал лишь предательство._

_Это не человек. Это монстр. И Регулус помог ему стать еще более бесчеловечнее и непобедимее. Если ту вещь не найдут..._

_...Регулус закусил губу до крови, слыша голос отца из-за стены._

_-Это его решение, Арктурус._

_-Серьезно? Ты и Вальбурга не были против его присоединения к тому выскочке._

_-Он потомок Салазара Слизерина. Ты сам говорил, что Блэки унаследовали свои выдающиеся черты именно из-за связи с ним._

_-Думаешь, что Блэки просто слуги, щенок?_

_-Ты знаешь ровным счетом **ничего** о том, что я думаю, Арктурус. У Регулуса своя жизнь, чтобы там не говорили я и Вальбурга. Не поэтому ли ты назвал его своим наследником? Истинные Блэки не отступают от своих слов и следуют своему выбору до конца._

_Регулус закрыл глаза. Отец на самом деле не был в восторге от его присоединения к Темному Лорду, но ничего не сказал, лишь печально погладил по голове. Но Орион понимал его. Понимал, как был важен **выбор**..._

_...Страшно. Умирать так страшно. Регулус обмяк в когтях инферналов, теряя сознание. Сири, мама, дедушка, папа..._

...Орион с хрипом перевернулся на бок, сплевывая кровь. _Больно, предательство, больно, воздух, вода, больно..._ Он клацнул зубами, сворачиваясь в тугой ком. Он услышал хлопок и вскинул руку прежде, чем Кикимер смог что-то сказать. Раздался хрип и домовик забился в комвульсиях. _Это его вина. Он должен был сдохнуть в той пещере._ Орион глухо простонал, кашляя кровью и видя перед собой того, за кем пошел его сын, того, кого он, как оказалось, знал когда-то. 

_Я убью тебя. Я разорву тебя на части, чертово отродье. Том Реддл. Я убью тебя!_

Орион вонзил ногти в свою руку, вынуждая шрамы кровоточить. Острая боль прояснила затуманенный ненавистью разум. Он хрипло выдохнул, смаргивая слезы. Его тело медленно расслабилось, хотя по нему будто бежали искры Круциатуса.

Свечи давно погасли. В кромешной тьме слышались лишь прерывистое дыхание Ориона и едва различимый хрип домового эльфа. 

-Исчезни с моих глаз и не упоминай это, - прохрипел Блэк, взмахивая рукой.

Почти плачущий Кикимер торопливо исчез и Орион закрыл глаза. Теперь он увидел достаточно. _Это его вина тоже._ Он делал тоже, что и все другие его родственники. Но это не единственный путь. Орион поднес свои окровавленные руки к глазам. 

_Любовь причиняет боль._ Но это не значит, что надо причинять боль любимым. Нет, он мог взять всю боль на себя, чтобы его сын был в безопасности. _От Блэков._

__________________________________________________________________

-Наконец-то, - довольно сказала Вальбурга. - Теперь все так как должно быть.

У них был наследник, ее здоровье пришло в норму, Орион перестал терять вес и запираться в библиотеке. Теперь они были примерной чистокровной семьей. Влияние, званые вечера, будущий Лорд Блэк. Теперь женщины из чистокровных семей вновь будут смотреть на Вальбургу с завистью, а не жалостью. Особенно теперь, когда Орион, на которого многие смотрели с желанием, уделял ей больше внимания, чем когда-либо. Женщина погладила свой живот. Конечно, она не ожидала забеременеть вновь, но еще один ребенок им не помешает. Вдруг с Сириусом что-то случится?

Орион не ответил, перебирая пергаменты. Вальбурга задержала взгляд на его татуировке. Она не спрашивала, почему он сделал это. Она знала лучше, чем задавать мужу лишние вопросы. Орион стал работать больше в последнее время. Видимо, укреплял позицию их семьи, хотя никак не отреагировал на рождение сына. Вальбургу это немного озадачило, но ее муж всегда был равнодушным человеком. Когда Сириус проявит свои таланты, то отец им заинтересуется. 

Орион краем глаза отметил, как она покинула комнату, и наклонил голову. _Еще немного._ Скоро родиться Регулус, нужно все подготовить. Он открыл зачарованную шкатулку на своем столе и взял лист оттуда.

_Орион, Вальбурга, Арктурус, Сигнус, Альфард, Лукреция, Чарис, Дорея, Кассиопея, Поллукс, Ликорис, Бельвина._ Это все, кто связан с семьей Блэк напрямую. Были другие, но они были либо предателями крови, либо не считались Блэками полноценно. _Ликорис и Кассиопея должны исчезнуть._ Орион знал, что Сигнус никогда даже руку на ребенка не поднимет, а Дорея была на редкость доброй душой. На счет остальных он уверен не был, но в любом случае не собирался подпускать их к Регулусу. 

Его уха коснулся громкий плач из детской. Орион опустил лист в шкатулку, беря другой. Это из-за дара или он просто был равнодушен к детям? Когда Сириус родился, Орион ничего не почувствовал. Даже разочарования, хотя испытывал его во снах. Значит, он дорожил Сириусом, так? Он бы не был раздосадован его поведением, если бы не заботился. Но теперь он даже этого не чувствовал, будто поставив крест на ребенке. Хотя, может, это неудивительно? Он мог бы постараться быть лучшим родителем, но не представлял, каким образом. Быть строже или наоборот? Слишком много вопросов. И в этом нет смысла.

Орион взял перо, делая пометки на втором листе. Он уже открыл счет в отделении Гринготтса в другой стране, куда перевел все свои деньги. Они с Вальбургой пользовались деньгами _семьи_ , поэтому _его_ средства просто лежали в хранилище. У Вальбурге их просто не было, потому что она в жизни не работала, но это уже не его проблема. При изгнании из семьи люди лишались семейного состояния, так что Орион незаметно забрал долю, что принадлежала ему по праву, и сделал несколько инвестиций. Прибыль принадлежала ему, так что он просто вернул долю обратно в семью, оставшись в большом плюсе. Он так же сделал копии всех книг Блэков и отослал в новое хранилище.

Орион не мог просто забрать Регулуса и исчезнуть. Вдруг Арктурус начнет поиски? Ведь была причина, почему он заинтересовался Регулусом во снах Ориона. Вдруг Сириус погибнет и Вальбурга решит сделать младшего сына наследником? К тому же, Темный Лорд уже существовал. Перо треснуло в пальцах Ориона. Он цыкнул и выкинул его в мусорное ведро.

Том Реддл. Орион смутно помнил смазливого голубоглазого парня на несколько лет старше него. Потомок Салазара Слизерина, но Реддл не магическая фамилия. В любом случае, Ориона он совершенно не заинтересовал в школьные годы. _Самовлюбленный нарцисс_ , вот что думал Блэк в то время. И он был прав, очевидно.

Из снов Орион мог понять, что ублюдок как-то смог стать почти бессмертным. Регулус это понял, но Орион не сталкивался с такой магией. Даже информацию не мог найти! Где Реджи нашел ответ? Медальон Салазара Слизерина ключ к этому. Реддл не мог заключить в него магическую силу, потому что тогды бы ослабел. Судя по всему, он заключил туда часть своей души. Учитывая, как безобразно он выглядел в воспоминаниях Реджи, которые Орион видел во сне, _и это правда звучало, как какой-то бред_ , медальон не единственная вещь, которую нужно найти.

Орион выдохнул, боясь, что его разум снова поглотит тьма, и он поспешит с действиями. Сначала Блэки...

_..Ликорис вцепилась в руку, обхватившую ее горло, но это было бесполезно._

_-Любовь причиняет боль, верно, тетя? - криво усмехнулся Орион, душа ее. - Ты сама меня этому научила..._

...Арктурус принял у Октавиана стакан с огневиски, поблагодарив его кивком.

-Нашли преступника? - уточнила Северина Принц.

-Нет, - кратко ответил Блэк. - Чары на ее доме вообще не были затронуты, как будто там никого не было.

-Она не могла сама упасть? - нахмурился Октавиан. - Она ведь лежала у лестницы, так?

-Следы на шее явно были от пальцев, - поморщился Арктурус. Именно он нашел тело сестры. - В этом вся проблема. Почему не убить заклинанием? Ее просто задушили, не используя магию, из дома ничего не пропало.

-Очевидно, это был искусный маг, раз чары не отреагировали. Но у чистокровных много врагов, - вздохнула Северина. - Я недавно виделась с Ликорис. Она говорила, что собирается стать крестной матерью твоих внуков. 

-Знаю, - кивнул Блэк. - Вальбурга сказала, что будет девочка, вероятнее всего. Странно, но Орион теперь всегда рядом с ней, когда чистокровные семьи собираются вместе.

-Правда? Мне показалось, что он вообще не замечает своего сына, - усомнился Октавиан. - С чего он вдруг забеспокоился о беременной жене?

Арктуруса это тоже удивило. Почему его сын так равнодушен к наследнику и при этом так печется о беременности жены?

________________________________________________________________

Альбус удивленно замер, дойдя до дальнего стеллажа. Это секретное хранилище Министерства Магии, где хранились темные артефакты и старые фолианты. Очень мало людей имели доступ сюда, еще меньше могли понять содержание фолиантов, в основном написанных на древних языках. Сам Дамблдор пришел сюда, потому что не так давно к нему приходил Том с просьбой взять его на работу, и Альбус сразу почувствовал, что его самые нехорошие предчувствия сбываются.

Но он не ожидал увидеть здесь еще кого-то. Другой волшебник сидел прямо на полу, кинув черную дорогую мантию в пыль. Альбус сделал шаг вперед и мужчина повернул голову. Тяжелый взгляд стальных глаз вызвал дрожь по его позвоночнику...

_...Глаза Геллерта были темными, одежимыми, а губы кривились в сладкой улыбке, что лишь придавало ему еще более безумный вид._

_-Никто не говорит мне, как он. Я правда сожалею о некоторых вещах, что сделал ему. Ты знаешь, как Персиваль, Альбус?_

_-В порядке, - сквозь зубы произнес Альбус. - В безопасности от тебя._

_-Славно, славно. Передай ему мои извинения и любовь. Ах, я так хочу вновь его увидеть, - пропел Гриндевальд, почти подпрыгивая от нетерпения. - Почему ты не скажешь мне, где он, старый друг?_

_-У тебя совсем не осталось совести, Геллерт? - с болью спросил Дамблдор, уже не узнавая в безумце того, кого когда-то называл лучшим другом. - После всего, что ты сделал остальным людям, мне, Персивалю. Ты не думаешь, что тебе пора остановиться?_

_-Он мой, - резко произнес Геллерт. Его взгляд стал более жестким. - Мне стоило запереть его в каком-нибудь секретном месте. Чтобы даже ты его не нашел..._

_._..Альбус моргнул, узнавая в мужчине Ориона Блэка, с которым до этого почти не говорил даже в Хогвартсе. На дне глаз Блэка плескалось что-то _темное_ , напоминая тьму в глазах Геллерта, когда Альбус в последний раз видел его.

-Орион, - поприветствовал Дамблдор. - Не ожидал встретить тебя здесь.

-Осталось лишь это место, - ответил Орион, отворачиваясь к книге в его руках. - Больше искать негде.

Альбус прищурился, разглядывая книги вокруг младшего волшебника. Он не мог прочитать некоторые названия, потому что не знал языка, но те что мог... Это были очень темные книги, хотя большая часть из них не содержала заклинаний, лишь их историю.

-Очень интересные книги ты собрал, мой мальчик. Скажешь старику, что ты ищешь? 

-Любите совать нос в чужие дела, профессор? - равнодушно спросил Орион, не отрываясь от чтения. - _Хотя это не помогло ни тогда, ни сейчас_ , - пробормотал он.

Альбус нахмурил брови, не понимая смысл его слов, и огладил свою бороду. Он никогда не одобрял увлеченность темных семей темной магией, но не мог вспомнить, чтобы хоть раз видел Ориона Блэка за изучением чего-то, кроме рун.

-Иногда любопытство другого человека моежт направить в нужном направлении, - произнес директор Хогвартса. - Но, признаться честно, я интересуюсь делами других, чтобы убедиться, что они знают, что делают.

-Думаешь, ты знаешь лучше? - хмыкнул Орион, поднимая на него усталый и проницательный взгляд. - Сдается мне, Гриндевальд думал так же. - Стальные глаза будто пытались проникнуть в душу старшего мага. - Я не тот, за кем ты должен бегать сейчас со своими переживаниями. 

Пронзительный взгляд вновь вернулся к книге и Альбус бесшумно выдохнул. Он не ощущал враждебности от мага перед ним, лишь равнодушие и насмешку. Что он имел в виду? Он ведь не мог говорить о _Томе_? Насколько мог припомнить Дамблдор, в школе Том и Орион никак не взаимодействовали, что удивительно, если подумать. Почему один из Блэков был так равнодушен к наследнику Слизерина? Альбус думал, что именно Блэки будут первыми, кто поддержит взгляды Тома.

Сзади раздались шаги. Альбус обернулся и наткнулся на недовольный взгляд Сигнуса Блэка. 

-Что ты здесь делаешь, Дамблдор?

-Просто ищу кое-что, мой мальчик.

-Не сомневаюсь. - Сигнус скользнул взглядом по другому Блэку. - Тебя ищет Арктурус, Орион. Это связано со смертью Ликорис. Похоже, убили еще кого-то.

-Я слышал, - ответил Орион. - Меня это не волнует, раз он сам занимается поисками.

-Разве вы с Ликорис не были близки? - поднял бровь Сигнус. 

И сузил глаза, заметив, как пальцы родственника напряглись на книге. Орион чуть повернул голову и Сигнус замер. Зрачки Ориона почти полностью заполнили радужку, источая _злобу_. 

_-Тебя это не касается._

Орион захлопнул книгу и встал, отряхивая брюки от пыли. Его тело было напряженным, словко он старался заглушить ярость внутри себя. Альбус нахмурился. _Что случилось в этой семье?_ Орион взмахом руки вернул все фолианты на места, но директор запомнил названия. Когда два Блэка покинули хранилище, он взял один из них с полки. Что так заинтересовало Ориона в магии души?

-Дамблдор что-то хотел от тебя? - спросил Сигнус, когда они шли к кабинету Арктурусу. 

-Не думаю.

Орион потер висок, думая о проблеске воспоминаний Дамблдора, который смог увидеть. Видимо, это имело огромное значение для Альбуса, раз дар среагировал, пока Орион бодрствовал. 

Гриндевальд был другом Дамблдора? Но кто такой Персиваль? Хотя Гриндевальд многих убил в его жизни.

-Зацепки есть? - поинтересовался Орион.

-Нет, никаких следов, - пожал плечами Сигнус. - Я не был близок с ней, ты знаешь. Но удивительно, что кого-то из нашей семьи так легко убили. И унизительно.

Орион согласно прогудел, опуская руку в карман мантии. _"Волхование всех презлейшее",_ это единственная книга, которая зацепила его, так что он просто стащил ее и старый фолиант на санскрите. Министерству следовало бы улучшить защитные чары в хранилище.

______________________________________________________________________

Альбус задумчиво погладил Фоукса, смотря на омут памяти. Ему потребовалось четыре попытки, прежде чем он заметил, как Орион Блэк магией уменьшил два фолианта и спрятал в рукаве. И Дамблдор смог узнать один из них. Такая книга хранилась в библиотеке Хогвартса, хотя он не мог вспомнить точное содержание. Директор решил исправить это и пошел в библиотеку, где встретил Филиуса и Горация.

-Альбус? - удивленно произнес маленький профессор. - Что ты так усердно ищешь?

-Уже нашел.

Слизнорт заметно побледнел, увидев книгу в руках Дамблдора. Альбус приподнял бровь, внимательно посмотрев на него поверх очков.

-Что-то не так, Гораций?

-Вовсе нет, - мотнул тот головой. - Просто удивлен, что ты решил почитать _это_.

-Кое-что поймало мой интерес сегодня, - признался Альбус, не отрывая пытливый взгляд от мастера зелий.

Он решил не откладывать ознакомление с содержанием книги, которое ему совершенно не понравилось. Сначала он забеспокоился о том, что Орион собирался делать с такой информацией. Потом он сопоставил все сказанное им и все что знал сам.

Том изменился слишком сильно, чтобы это произошло само собой. Нет, от Тома просто лилась темная магия, когда он пришел в Хогвартс ради должности профессора ЗОТИ. Но даже Гриндевальд не менялся внешне, хотя Альбус знал, насколько низко тот пал в итоге. Значит, Том Реддл сделал что-то, чего не делал даже Геллерт. 

Судя по словам Ориона, он знал о связи между Томом и Альбусом и даже подозревал о том, что точно сделал Том. Но как? Были они знакомы? И почему он внезапно упомянул Геллерта? Почему Орион Блэк из всех людей даже занимался подобным? Альбус не знал его хорошо, но помнил, что Орион интересовался лишь защитной магией и рунами. Его оценки в этих предметах превосходили оценки лучших учеников Хогвартса. Альбус наблюдал за Томом в юности, видел, какие люди его окружали. Орион Блэк не был одним из них. Так откуда такая внезапная перемена?

Альбус хмуро посмотрел на книгу на своем столе. Эту книгу стоит изъять из школьной библиотеки. К тому же... Он вновь ее открыл. Что такое крестраж? Даже в этой книги об этой вещи не говорилось. _Такое бы точно заинтересовало Тома._

________________________________________________________________________

Вальбурга хотела позвать Кикимера, когда Орион влетел в ее палату. 

-Орион, ты...

Но Орион даже не глянул на нее, сразу подходя к кроватке, у которой стояла медсестра.

-Как мой сын?

-Он родился раньше срока, но он будет в порядке, - уверил целитель. - Первое время у него могут быть проблемы с легкими хотя, его здоровье пока очень слабое. Вы уже определились с именем?

Орион очень осторожно взял младенца на руки. На его лице застыло странное выражение, что-то между трепетом и нетерпением. Он провел пальцем по щеке спящего малыша и будто расслабился. 

-Разве они не ждали девочку? - шепнул Альфард брату. - Как Орион знал, что это мальчик?

Сигнус пожал плечами, не отрывая задумчивый взгляд от Ориона. В глазах того вновь было что-то темное, как тогда, в секретном хранилище Министерства. Лишь стоящий сбоку от него Сигнус видел его взгляд. _Жадность смешанная с обожанием._

-Кикимеру придется ухаживать за ним тогда, - вздохнула Вальбурга. 

_-Эльфу нечего делать рядом с ним._

Женщина замерла под ледяным взглядом мужа. Всю беременность он следил за ее здоровьем и тем, чтобы она не перенапрягалась, часто поглаживая ее живот, чтобы почувствовать ребенка. Но сейчас... Вальбурга видела лишь _равнодушие_ , как это было раньше. Орион перевел взгляд на целителя.

-Его имя Регулус Арктурус Блэк.

Альфард прищурился, скользнув взглядом по его правой руке. _Неужели?_ В палату прошли Арктурус и Лукреция, но Орион даже не повернулся в их сторону.

-Так это мальчик? - улыбнулась его сестра. - Вот это неожиданность. - Она подошла поближе. - Какой милый. Что, даже не дашь своей сестре его подержать? - укорила она, когда Орион не сделал попытки передать ей ребенка.

-Он _мой_. - Орион сжал малыша крепче. - Мне нужны все рекомендации, что вы можете дать относительно его здоровья.

-Конечно, - кивнул целитель, приятно удивленный такой заботой. Он привык, что чистокровные просто оставляли детей на старших членов семьи и эльфов. - Мы можем пройти в мой кабинет, чтобы не мешать вашей жене отдыхать.

Орион так и не выпустил ребенка из рук, провожаемый мечтательными взглядами медсестер. Сигнус и Альфард незаметно переглянулись.

-Тебе и правда следует отдохнуть, Вальбурга. Выглядишь хуже обычного, как ни странно, - усмехнулся Альфард, переключая внимание на себя.

Вальбурга тут же начала бранить его. Лукреция взглянула на отца.

-Я не помню, чтобы он хоть раз держал Сириуса, - заметила она, направляясь к Вальбурге, чтобы поздравить.

-И правда.

Арктурус сузил глаза, смотря в сторону, где исчез его сын. Что, во имя Мерлина, это было?

__________________________________________________________

Орион сглотнул, не отрывая взгляд от Регулуса.

_Наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то..._

Орион знал, что у его младшего сына будет слабое здоровье, поэтому следил за состоянием жены, чтобы она не сделала хуже. Он знал, что уже любил своего мальчика. Но стоило взять его в руки...

Это крошечное тельце в его руках... Такой теплый, мягкий и крошечный... Вот почему Орион часто думал о нем, как о маленьком котенке. Орион поцеловал сына в лоб, чувствуя, как его сердцебиение отдается звоном в ушах.

Это малыш - его любимый сын, смерть которого он не переживет. Это поглощающее чувство любви и желание защитить. Орион никогда такого не чувствовал. У него было столько вопросов и ожиданий.

_Что за слово Реджи скажет первым? Что за книги он так полюбит приносить из магловского мира? Какую еду он полюбит больше всего? Чем вообще его кормить сейчас? Будет он любить политику, квиддич или руны? Как часто он будет болеть с таким здоровьем?_

Это все такое... _настоящее_. Орион моргнул, ощущая влагу на щеках. Одно дело сны и видения, но это? Это во сто крат ярче и сильнее. И поэтому Орион еще четче ощущал потребность _действовать_. Он не мог больше просто плыть по течению. 

_Семья была угрозой для его ребенка. Хогвартс не мог дать ему хорошее будущее. Том Реддл был его погибелью._

Орион положил голову на руки, не сводя глаз со спящего сына. Его терпение начало сдавать после убийства Ликорис. Он хотел сделать все побыстрее и сразу. Он знал, что скоро его поступки начнут вызывать вопросы, но не заботился. _Его забота - его сын._

Он все еще видел кошмары о том, как его малыш тонет. Как его _убивают_. Но он не собирался этого допускать. Никто не заберет у него его сокровище, даже если ему придется избавиться ото всех членов семьи. _Это и значило любить кого-то, этому его учили с детства._


End file.
